Sizzling Arcs of Power, Screaming Arcs of Pain
by Aoi Shinkaze
Summary: What happens when Naruto is flung unceremoniously into Middle-Earth after killing Pain? AU. Please read up to at least the Pain Invasion and hopefully all of LotR, unless you're okay with massive spoilers. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. The Beginning

Er, it has been an incredibly loooong time since I have added anything to this story. I got a really helpful review, so thanks go to DreamingIn2Eternity, for all of the help. You are awesome! And so, without further ado, my new story! Oh, and a note, my story starts off AU after Pain's defeat, in so far as the fact that after one day of a coma like trance, Tsunade woke up. On top of that, I'm inserting Naruto into LotR slightly before The Fellowship hits Moria and all the epic stuff that follows.

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Lord of the Rings. And I'm glad I don't, because I'm mildly sure that if I did, we would have two super-powerful insane weirdoes running around. Naruto and Gandalf.

Hahaha, Story Time, kiddies!

[Konoha. 2 days after Pain/Nagato's rampage. Top of Hokage Mountain.]

It had been only 2 days since he had defeated the leader of Akatsuki, as well as finding out that all was not as it seemed, Jiraiya had taken _three_ apprentices, not just two. And that second apprentice had wielded enough power to kill his teacher, whom Naruto had thought nigh unbeatable. And he couldn't _**stand**_ it. The knowledge that Jiraiya had died fighting Pain, had died trying to protect Naruto, had died because even if he had taken backup, only Jiraiya himself, Tsunade, Naruto and a handful of others could've stood up to the near god-like power Pain had held, and that backup would've been _crushed_. Utterly, completely _crushed_. So he stood where he had always gone when he needed a little bit of time to himself, the top of Hokage Mountain. It had always been a sanctuary for him when he was a kid, and couldn't take the glares anymore and _wouldn't_ cry, because he was stronger than that. So he stood on top of Hokage Mountain, staring at the sky and blinking every so often to keep the rain out of his eyes. It was magical, almost as soon as the pain from Jiraiya's death started to sink in, the sky started to darken, it just progressed to this downpour as wave after wave of repressed pain and sorrow swept over him.

"I wish I could _die_." Naruto whispered. "Why, why did you have to go after Pain?"

But he knew the answer, knew it even as he asked the question. All this sorrow had been shoved away, tamped down, so that he could focus first on deciphering the message Jiraiya had sent with his last dregs of strength, and then learning how to master Sage chakra, as well as fighting in the Toad style. But now, now there was nothing pressing to do, he had helped with the reconstruction as much as he could, which was quite a bit.

Due to his help, as well as Yamato's, all projected estimates on the reconstruction time had taken massive dives. What would originally haven taken months, maybe even years of effort, even with ninjas helping, now would only take 2 months at maximum, even if both he and Yamato were assigned to several missions in a row. They had helped so much in just 2 days for Yamato, and 1 and a half for Naruto, done so much of the horribly time consuming and mind numbing preliminary work that work had been massively sped up. All this because Naruto had gathered his Sage chakra, and then had literally spawned _thousands_ of Kage Bunshin. _And_ he had reinforced them a little, so they could pick up sharp objects and debris.

But now he was tired, hungry, and above all _wet_. Absolutely soaked in sweat, in fact. So he just stood and contemplated the reconstruction, until his thoughts turned to Jiraiya, and then it all went downhill and rainy.

He repeated what he had said before.

"I wish I could die. Now Jiraiya is dead, and there is no way for me to even mourn him properly, because his body isn't here."

[Top of Hokage Tower.]

Tsunade, Shizune and Yamato watched Naruto from the top of Hokage Tower. Unlike Naruto however, since they actually had the ability to get sick and because Tsunade was Hokage, Yamato had created one of his wooden shields to act as a unified umbrella for them. They were mostly just keeping watch over Naruto to insure that he didn't do anything stupid, like go off and train. They couldn't imagine the amount of damage Naruto could now create due to him being able to actually _throw_ those thrice blasted Rasenshurikens of his. They had all seen the destructive force of them at least once, in Yamato's case twice, and had no wish to see that leveled on anything other than and S class ninja, let alone a poor defenseless training ground.

Absorbed in their own thoughts, they snapped out of it when the first bolt of lightning came down pretty close to Naruto. Due to the proximity, Naruto had jumped up waving his arms as he was prone to do when surprised. As the second thunderbolt came down, Naruto flicked his hand, produced a Rasengan, and attacked it. Amusingly enough, the Rasengan had nearly no effect on the thunderbolt, as far as weakening it or destroying it, but flung it in all different directions in a scattered web of lightning. Maybe that's why they never saw it until it was too late, maybe that's why they didn't react fast enough, maybe, maybe. The maybes would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

[Top of Hokage Mountain]

After the stunning light show, Naruto just gazed up at the dark clouds, as if saying "What?" The clouds responded. All Naruto saw was one big flash of light. And then he knew no more.

[Top of Hokage Tower]

Of course, Tsunade, Shizune, and Yamato had seen the pillar of lightning blast out of the sky, engulfing Naruto. It seemed almost as if it was in slow motion. Even as all three of them rocketed off of the roof of Hokage Tower, they knew they were too late. But they had to try.

Whelp, that concludes this episode folks.

Um, as far as updates go, I have no idea, but I will try to not take as long as I have with this one, an entire month is too much, in my humble opinion.

So stay tuned!

And yes, I know that I'm evil for this cliffhanger.


	2. Requiem for Naruto

So, the second part of my story.

On a side note, I'm going to be using several Japanese terms that I'm mildly sure are commonly used in canon. Like Shodai, Rasenshuriken, and the like. I believe most attacks will pan out either in Japanese or English; it all depends on whether I'm paying attention or not. If you don't understand something, my apologies, and you can always PM me to find out what it is.

I'm not going to beg forgiveness for the timing of the chapter, because we all have lives, and well, I was always more of a fan of reading than writing. Not that that affects the sheer number of poems I turn out every so often. Ergo, I was caught up in reading some absolutely amazing pieces of literature.

If you like crossovers, cuz, let's face it, if you didn't you wouldn't be reading this, read Wand and Shield. It's a Harry Potter and the Avengers crossover, and even though I never knew what the Avengers were until the movie came out by the same name, it includes a nice intro to them.

Anyways, enough rambling. Onwards!

{Chapter Two}

[Konoha, in transit to the top of The Hokage Mountain. Top of The Hokage Mountain]

Tsunade, Shizune and Yamato ran with all the speed they could muster towards the top of Hokage Mountain. Due to the sheer intensity of the blast, and the lightshow that Naruto had created of the previous lightning bolt, quite a few high level ninja who were awake at the time had noticed, and were similarly making their way to the mountain at full speed. After all, when a ninja as important and strong as Naruto is hit with a bolt of lightning with that much raw power, one tends to take notice. Even so, with desperation lending her strength, Shizune could easily keep up with ANBU level Yamato and Sannin level Tsunade, which normally wouldn't have happened. Thus, they were the first upon the scene of a rather sad looking crater on the top of the Yondaime's head.

A shallow, yet massive in its implications crater had been gouged into the top of the Yondaime's head, a product of the blast that had presumably reduced Naruto to a fine mist. Looking around the crater, none of the steadily growing number of ninjas could find any evidence of either chakra usage beyond Naruto's own, nor any remains of said shinobi. It was a depressing sight, and the shallow bowl had started to accumulate water from the still falling rain, forming a small pool.

Tsunade, Yamato, Shizune, and the other assorted ninja couldn't help but feel that the rain was Nature's very own lament for the death of Naruto. After all, it rained nearly every time someone important to Konoha died.

Tsunade collapsed to her knees as she stared into the ever rippling pool of water. The ANBU activated Genjutsu to cloak their faces as each one of them removed their masks, and placed them over their hearts. Yamato and Shizune bowed their heads as one, along with the ANBU, as they silently mourned one of the best and brightest ninja to ever be born.

[Montage of Reactions to Naruto's death]

Upon being told of Naruto's death, Kakashi collapsed, and was rushed to the hospital, where he was diagnosed as having fallen into a coma. The stress of nearly dying, coming back to life, healing, and then hearing of his favorite student's death was enough to send him spiraling into a coma, the doctors said.

Sakura fell to her knees, and began sobbing quietly, knowing that her teammate would never, could never come back, and that her team would never be the same again.

"Naruto-kun? Dead?" Hinata fainted shortly afterward, realizing that now her love would never be reciprocated.

Shikamaru simply sighed, and replied in a voice dripping with pain, "I guess his luck finally ran out, huh?" The ANBU merely stared, before vanishing.

Sai blinked, and clutched at his chest, right over his heart, "Is what I feel, this pain in my chest, is it anguish?" The ANBU operative could only nod solemnly in reply.

Chouji frowned, looked at the ANBU once for confirmation, and leapt towards the direction of the Hyūga clan compound, worrying for the quiet girl and silent boy, who would be rocked by the news. Inside however, no matter how much his exterior spoke of calm, he cried, cried as one of his childhood friends was torn from him in a moment of peace.

Ino stepped back, and a single word slipped from her lips, "No…" as tears welled up in her eyes and she dashed towards Sakura's house.

Kiba shut his eyes as pain rolled within him, he opened them once, in time to see the ANBU flash away, and shut the door, with tears dripping down his face.

Shino gave no visible reaction, but a faint humming noise emanated from him, as his kikaichū reacted to their host's distress, and he inclined his head to the ANBU, who nodded and leapt towards the roofs in order to deliver the message again. Shino had to calm his insects as he cried silently, never showing a single emotion.

Tenten, shook her head, and ran towards Neji's house, knowing that he would need support. The whole way there, tears glinted as they flew from her face.

Neji leaned against the door frame and began to sob, completely unashamed of showing his feelings and weakness to an ANBU. The ANBU patted him on the back, and disappeared.

Lee sat down numbly in shock, all thoughts of YOUTH forgotten as he then flopped bonelessly to the floor, unable to think of Naruto, who had practically vibrated with energy, dead and gone.

Kurenai blinked rapidly in shock as Shikamaru collapsed against her, hugging her as hard as he could without harming the baby. "Naruto's dead Kurenai-sensei." Her eyes widened as the words fell from Shikamaru's lips and she hugged him back, tears brimming within her own eyes. The ANBU outside noticed and zipped away, knowing that the news had been delivered.

Gai bowed his head, shook it, and went back into his house, knowing that the ANBU would take no offense to his abrupt departure. Tears fell like shards of crystal from his face, and plipped onto the floor.

Iruka burst out sobbing, wondering why Naruto would be ripped from him and everyone else so cruelly, after he had just saved each and every one of them.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon had been sitting under a tree when an ANBU operative dropped in front of them. She felt deep sadness as she watched their excited, upturned faces morph into sadness and despair, Konohamaru calling out: "It can't be true! Boss would never die like that! Not before he became Hokage!"

Tsunade was left slumped in her chair, staring at a picture of herself, Shizune, Jiraiya and Naruto on her desk. 'Half of them dead. How much longer till Shizune and I follow?' There was a mess of sake bottles lying about her and her desk, and Shizune was curled up on the couch, having cried herself to sleep with nearly twice as many bottles lying around _her_.

Teuchi and Ayame began to make ramen by the vat load, knowing that soon heart weary ninja would flood their stall, even as a flood of tears dripped fromm their own eyes, making for a salty ramen indeed.

These and many other scenes were carried out over all of Konoha.

In Suna, when Gaara and his siblings heard the news, his face fell, and Gaara cried for the first time in a very long, long while. He lamented for his lost friend, who would now never know peace.

[End Montage]

Even though Naruto was gone, his memory was carried on forever in the hearts and minds of Konoha, Suna, and the many villages and countries Naruto had helped in the past. And woe betide any Akatsuki member who crossed the paths of the Konoha 11, who still carried that name on their insistence, demanding that Naruto be forever immortalized by virtue of his own deeds, and the deeds of his peers.

Naruto was made an honorary Hokage, and although his face was never carved upon the Mountain, a massive statue was erected in training ground three, that all future Team 7s would visit, and would be told of Naruto's brave and giving nature, and all who saw it marveled at it, as it was crafted of a pure, clear blue crystal, that shone with hope, love and happiness, like his eyes had once.

[End Chapter]

I said I'd get it out, didn't I?

Yes, it's sad. It's meant to be. This wraps up Konoha, you won't see it again. Ever. EVER.

The Fourth Great Ninja War never happened; even though Tobi had a fit over hearing the Kyubi was dead. Just in case you were wondering.

Review Please!


	3. BOOM! Here's Naruto!

So, it has been little over a month.

I hope I can do J.R.R.T's work justice.

{Middle Earth}

[Caradhas Mountain]

The Fellowship of The Ring wearily trudged on through the snow, hoping that their resident Istar could find a way for them through the blizzard. Said Istar looked up at the sky just in time to get blinded by an incredibly bright flash of light.

All members of the Fellowship, even Legolas, stumbled as a rumbling **BOOM** shook the air and the ground, making most of them collapse. Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones to remain standing, having been quick enough to regain their footing.

One of the four hobbits, trying to get to his feet but failing, wailed out, "Gandalf! What happened?"

The wizard, though on his feet, was swaying from side to side as he tried to clear his vision. Even blinded, he still had the power of speech, and replied in a harsh tone, "I know not, Samwise Gamgee, but if we are to survive Caradhas now, we must leave, before Saruman works anymore of his trickery on us." Sam recoiled, and fell on the ground again.

After much cursing and stumbling the Fellowship were once more on their feet, and Legolas returned, stooping and carrying something on his back. The broader of the two men called out a greeting, "Ho! Legolas, what have you there?"

"Tis a man, and an oddly dressed one at that." The elf wove into view and deposited the strangely clothed man at their feet. "I found him in the middle of a great depression in the ground, blasted clear into solid stone!"

The dwarf stroked his beard and muttered gruffly, "What, in this weather? Where did he come from?"

"I can answer that, my good dwarf. He is help sent to us by the Valar, to aid us against Sauron." Gandalf's worn and angry expression materialized, and the Fellowship looked at him in blank awe, "He is powerful, and could easily turn the tide of battle in a few minutes. He is as powerful as I, do not underestimate him." Gandalf looked down at the boy, and turned to the broad man, "Here, Boromir, take him, for you are strong, and we need Legolas to insure that our path back is clear." Boromir quickly nodded in understanding and scooped the boy from the ground, and staggered slightly from his weight. "By the Valar! What does he eat? He is slim, like an elf, but as heavy as a man!"

"We shall know shortly. Come, we must depart. The Valar have contacted me. That spell was cast by Saruman, but they intervened in time, and made it turn from malicious to a help. Come, come, we must hurry, I fear Saruman might inflict worse terrors on us." Gandalf's stern voice cut through the murmuring in an instant, and suitably chastised, the fellowship gathered what they had dropped.

Then they hurriedly, yet carefully headed down the slippery slope, and back to blissfully level ground.

[Some distance from the foot of Caradhas, Next Morn]

Gandalf sat on a rock, and smoked his pipe slowly as he examined the sleeping form of the teen in front of him. The boy was lean, and as both Legolas and Boromir could attest to, was heavy, which meant strong and compact muscles. He turned over the matter of giving help by the Valar. On one hand, he was slightly insulted by their lack of faith in him, but as the memories they gave him showed, the boy was monstrously strong, and needed his help to tame the literal monster in his gut. On the other, Gandalf was immensely glad for the support, as the loss of Saruman had shaken him badly. The wizened Istar gave a snort as he realized that the boy was a godsend, quite literally, as he could rally support, raise morale, help refugees, crush enemies and do so many other things as well.

[Inside Naruto's mindscape]

"Uh? Argh, what?" Naruto woke up, and cast a bleary eyed look at his surroundings. All he remembered after scattering the lightning bolt was a flash and a massive amount of pain. Well, not that he hadn't been feeling pain before that, but that time it was physical, instead of emotional and mental. He sat up, still droopy eyed, and examined the cage he sat in front of.

"Oi, Kyuubi? You in there, ya great bastard fox? What the hell just happened?"

A gigantic fox suddenly appeared behind the cage doors, and opened one eye. "Gaki," it thundered, "If you wish to live you will listen to what I have to say."

Now Naruto just blinked at the huge fox owlishly. "Huh?"

The Kyuubi was seconds from face-palming, and restrained itself with mild difficulty. "You're in a different world, Gaki. You also won't be going back to your precious Konoha. Ever."

Now these words had a profound effect on the blond ninja. "What? You can't be serious! You've gotta be pulling my leg! There's no way I'm gonna get stuck in the Summon Realms-ttebayo!" Naruto wind milled his arms and crashed back into the water, but upon seeing the look of unchanged seriousness on his tenant's face, realized that the Kyuubi was not joking. "Wait, wait, I'm stuck in the Summon Realm? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This exclamation was accompanied with mush gesturing and shouting, which was starting to give Kyuubi a headache.

"Gaki. Shut up. You're not in the Summon Realm. This is another world. You were brought here by the Valar, a race of beings as powerful as the Jubi. The Jubi outclasses me in nearly every way. Probably the only way it doesn't is through the fact that I don't just exist to destroy. I can take a nap, for example. That thing was constantly on the rampage, until it was stopped. By the Sage of Six Paths. Take your Pain, and multiply him by about a hundred. The Sage would've flattened Nagato. I would've flattened Pain, but well, your damnable father kept me from it. Now, I wouldn't truly wish to tangle with the Jubi, and even less with the Sage, and the Valar are as strong as the Jubi. Don't mess around. They can flatten you faster than you can kill a genin.

"Now, with that out of the way, we've arrived in a world called Middle Earth. The Valar have been kind enough to deposit knowledge of how to speak the major languages by species into your brain, so you don't end up saying something in Japanese that's a major insult. The reason for my helping you is that they're probably strong enough to reach into this seal and squish me flat. There is a war brewing, and it's between an evil side planning on ruling the world, led by a giant flaming eye, I'm not kidding, don't give me that look, and the good side is led by a coalition of wizards, elves and men.

"Now, biologically, you're somewhere between the men and elves, with your powers coming out close to the wizards. Obviously, you are quite a bit more versatile with your techniques than they are, giving you an edge. Your other abilities pretty much make it so that practically, only Sauron and the other Maiar would be able to defeat you. The Maiar are pretty much one level beneath the Valar, and consist of wizards and Sauron, the giant flaming eye. Their on an equal level with me, and they can overpower you. The wizard next to you when you wake up is called Gandalf the Grey, and he's the second strongest of the bunch. The strongest has rebelled, and you're here to tip the balance back to neutral. Now, any questions?"

Naruto sat in a meditative pose, absorbing Kyuubi's intel, and looked up, eyes slightly shaded. "This world is full of natural energy. This Gandalf is gonna be my guide, isn't he?"

There was a low rumbling noise. "Yes."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do then, isn't there?" And with that quip, Naruto woke up, and stared straight into the eyes of a surprised, old looking wizard.

[End Chapter]

Man, that took awhile to type out.

Yeesh. Yeah, Naruto's in Middle Earth and Valar knows, it's never gonna be the same again.

Later, the intros.


End file.
